Twisted Nights
by Kiwi le Smoothie
Summary: OS George x Fred - George était le plus intelligent des deux, celui qui analysait le mieux les émotions des autres. Fred n'arrivait pas à le comprendre et se détestait d'aimer ce que George lui faisait. Lemon peut-être soft, et à moitié non-con !


Titre : Twisted Nights

Fandom : Harry Potter

Paring : George/Fred Weasley

Rating : M

Warning : Spoilers du dernier tome, à moitié non-con et inceste !

Disclamers : Tout est à JKR, cruelle pour avoir tuée Fred !

Hey ! Huh. C'est la première fois que j'me lance dans l'inceste et c'est vraiment très bizarre… xD Je dirais que George fait _ce qu'il fait_ parce que, euh… parce qu'il veut être plus proche de Fred à chaque fois qu'ils sont différents ou séparés ? D'accord, c'est tordu, et juste un prétexte pour avoir un mini non-con. Kyah, j'ai honte de moi :D ! Aussi… j'ai vraiment un gros problème avec les 'fût, dût, et leur-S-ou-pas-de-S- ?'.

Enfin voilà !

x

**Twisted Nights**

x

-Fred…»

Le murmure était faible. Si faible qu'il aurait pu le confondre avec la brise légère qui entrait par la fenêtre de la chambre. Le ciel noir était dépourvu de nuage et l'air était lourd ; celui d'un soir d'été.

Son matelas s'affaissa et il ferma les paupières alors que son drap glissait jusqu'au bas de ses reins. La sensation était familière, et le remarquer le rendit malade. Une main se posa sur son épaule pour le retourner sur le dos ; il se laissa faire, sans résistance, et son regard plongea dans des yeux bleus identiques aux siens.

-Pas ce soir… », dit-il doucement en détournant ses prunelles vers la fenêtre.

Mais les mains relevèrent son tee-shirt en caressant son estomac et son torse, et un souffle brûlant glissa contre son cou et sa joue. Fred tourna son visage sur le côté pour y échapper et leva ses bras pour le repousser, murmurant d'un ton plaintif.

-George… ! »

-Fred… »

C'était toujours cet appel… _anormal_. Comme si George était désespéré. Comme s'il avait _besoin_ de ça, qu'il était sur le point de craquer et qu'il le suppliait. Ce genre de '_Fred_' n'aurait jamais dû sortir de la bouche de George, et Fred ne comprenait pas. Son cœur lui faisait mal à chaque fois, parce qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi George faisait _ça_. C'était son frère le plus intelligent, le plus sensible des deux. C'était George qui analysait le mieux les émotions des autres.

Alors, comme à chaque fois, les bras de Fred retombèrent sur le lit et il laissa les mains vagabonder sur son corps, le drap tomber complètement au sol et les lèvres s'emparer des siennes.

George mordait sa mâchoire, son cou et son épaule, s'y attardait pour y laisser une marque. Assez haute pour que Fred puisse la voir à chaque fois qu'il se brossait les dents face au miroir, assez basse pour être cachée par le col de n'importe quelle chemise face aux autres. Puis George continuait plus bas, jusqu'à ce que Fred sente son boxer glisser à ses pieds et serre les dents pour ne faire aucun bruit.

Il se détestait. Il se haïssait, toutes ces nuits où George était _différent_, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le rejeter, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver une autre solution pour le soulager et qu'il savait qu'il aimait ça. C'était _mal_, c'était sale et contre-nature, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer, de gémir entre ses dents serrées et de trembler sous la langue de son propre frère et jumeau. Il se haïssait, et il détestait George de lui faire ça. D'avoir tant besoin de lui mais de le rendre aussi vulnérable.

Et Fred gardait ses mains contre le matelas, se contentait de se laisser faire en repoussant violemment toute envie qu'il avait de soupirer le nom de son frère ou de mettre sa main dans ses cheveux roux si semblables aux siens.

Ses yeux s'étaient troublés et, pantelant, il sentit George l'embrasser avant de le voir. Il mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieure et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche pour caresser la sienne, tantôt avec douceur, tantôt presque avec violence. Puis Fred hoqueta lorsque George l'obligea brusquement à redresser ses jambes ; ses dents cognèrent contre celles de son frère et il ferma ses paupières lorsque des doigts glissèrent contre lui pour entrer en lui, comme à chaque fois. Comme pendant leur dernière année, cette nuit après la bagarre entre George, Harry et Draco qui les avait interdits de Quidditch à vie. Comme pendant leur sixième année, après le Ball de Noël que Fred avait passé en compagnie d'Angelina. Comme la première fois, après la première et dernière punition qu'ils avaient endurée séparément.

George gémit doucement ensuite, son visage enfoui dans ses cheveux, et Fred résista contre son envie de pleurer parce que son frère était en lui et qu'il aimait ça. Il allait et venait, la respiration erratique, et Fred luttait pour rester silencieux et immobile.

Enfin, George mordit son oreille gauche en lui arrachant une légère exclamation douloureuse, et ils vinrent tous les deux, en même temps, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

Le silence n'était plus coupé que par leur respiration chaotique, et la chaleur était écrasante, bien que la brise semblait plus fraîche maintenant que des gouttes de sueurs roulaient sur leurs peau pâle.

George posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, à nouveau, et son baiser fût chaste et doux, comme un premier baiser sous une branche de gui. Puis il l'embrassa sur la joue, près de son oreille.

-Je t'aime, Fred… »

Le souffle s'évanouit, le poids sur son matelas s'effaça, et Fred se roula en boule lorsque la couverture fut replacée sur lui. Il pleura en silence comme à chaque fois. Le lendemain, George allait faire comme si de rien n'était. Comme si quelqu'un lui avait lancé un_ oubliette_, et Fred allait jouer le jeu. Ils allaient de nouveau redevenir _normaux_ ; Fred et George Weasley, les jumeaux farceurs et les créateurs de Weasleys Wizards Wheezes.

Il resta recroquevillé contre lui-même jusqu'à ce que la respiration de George se fasse régulière, puis essuya ses larmes et regarda la forme endormie de son frère. Ses yeux s'attardèrent là où l'oreille gauche de George aurait dû se trouver, mais qui avait brutalement été découpée quelques heures plus tôt.

-Je t'aime aussi… », murmura t-il doucement, le cœur serré.

Il aimait George plus que n'importe qui au monde, et il était capable de n'importe quoi pour lui.

Même ces nuits où George était tellement différent. Teintées de honte, où amour et haine, et douleur et plaisir se mélangeaient.

.

**END**


End file.
